My Darling
by blahblahblah86
Summary: Marley was hurt by Jake to say the least. She was broken. She didn't think she'd be able to pick up the pieces, but someone out of the blue comes to help her. Sam/Marley. Sarley. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_So I have a secret….SamxMarley is sort of my guilty pleasure._

_Therefore I wrote this Sarley fic._

_Read if you'd like ;)_

_Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO FOX_

* * *

Sam heard a voice coming from the auditorium. He glanced in to see the one and only Marley Rose.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Sam could only assume it was about Jake. He had recently heard rumors that made him sick to his stomach.

_'Marley was so sweet. How could anyone hurt her that way?'_

"You should sing that to him,"

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry! I just heard you from the hallway and wanted to make sure you're okay." He paused, looking down, "Are you?"

Marley just looked away, holding in tears. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She hated showing weakness.

"Yeah." she whispered. "Don't worry about me."

She was about to walk past him, but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Marley. You are not okay. What he did wasn't cool and it's up to him to make it up to you." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't have to act like the hero all the time."

"D-did you know?" she asked her eyes escaping form his glance.

"No. I heard rumors. But I assumed they were all bullshit." Sam caught a glimpse of her icy blue eyes. "He had us all fooled."

Sam then opened his arms and Marley took advantage of the opportunity sobbing in his chest.

"I'm so embarrassed." She whispered.

"Why?" Sam looked down at her.

"I believed he could change. He ended up being exactly what everyone said. I should have listened to them." She cried.

"Marley, you are such a kind person. Believing someone can change is admirable. He obviously wasn't the one. If you can't change him, no one can." Sam said simply.

"He was my first love. I just wish he would have broken up with me as opposed to cheating on me. It would have hurt less." She began sobbing again. Sam rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

She stopped and looked up at Sam.

"How will I get through this?" Her big blue eyes staring into his.

"I'm going to help you."

* * *

_Tell me what ya thought!_

_I've written some chapters, so if you like I'll post more :)_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got one review and therefore am posting more :)_

_Warning: the chapters lengths will be varied._

_Hope ya like!_

_Disclaimer: do NOT own._

* * *

Later that day, Sam went into the locker room with a mission.

"Puckerman!" he yelled as he saw the boy bench pressing.

"What is it, Sam?" Jake sat up and put his shirt back on.

"You know what's wrong." Sam's eyes were as cold as ice. "And the only reason I'm not kicking your ass is because it would make a scene."

"Marley told you…" Jake started.

"No, I found her in the auditorium, she was singing "Wrecking Ball" and looked very upset. I assumed because of all the rumors and then she confirmed."

"Marley means everything to me…"

"Cut the bullshit." Sam cut him off, "If you loved her, you wouldn't have put her through this."

"I didn't mean…" Sam finally couldn't take it and punched him in the face.

"I said cut the bullshit." Sam said angrily as the few people who were still in the locker room left quickly, "You broke her. So let me make this completely clear. You stay away from her. The only contact you have with her is in glee. Do you understand me?"

Jake nodded, solemnly.

* * *

_Uh-oh, angry Sam!_

_Any who R&R_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is for Benoistreet for sharing my Sarley love. :)_

_Another chapter!_

_Disclaimer: wish I owned_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Marley found out about Jake and Bree. She was still sad, but Sam had been right. He had helped her a lot. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It was funny, she always thought that if Jake did anything to hurt her Ryder or Unique would have her back. And they totally did, but not in the same way Sam did. She knew he threatened Jake on her behalf and although it was childish, she loved how Sam took care of her. They were best friends and closer than ever before. She would never admit to him, but she did have a little crush on Sam after he convinced her to stay in glee.

"Come on, Marls! You have to come, it won't be fun without you!" Ryder was trying to convince Marley to go to a party one of the football players was holding this Saturday. Marley thought it might be fun, but she was terrified of seeing Jake. Jake had been pretty good about staying away from her because of Sam's threat, but she was afraid if she wasn't with Sam Jake would try his pathetic ways of apologizing.

Suddenly, Sam walked in the door. Marley got up from the table and ran over to him.

"So are you going to this football party on Saturday?" Marley asked.

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Ryder is trying to convince me to go, but what if Jake is there?"

"Can't Ryder protect you?" Sam smirked.

"Not like you can." Marley smiled.

Sam couldn't say no to that. He had been Marley's friend through this tough time, but sometimes he was afraid he might be falling for her.

_'Stop it. She's like your- your little sister.' _He tried to convince himself.

"Okay, Marley, we'll go!" He said as he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him to thank him.

"Just a warning: I plan on getting super drunk." She winked and left.

_'Was she flirting with him? Ugh no! She just got out of a relationship!'_

* * *

Sam picked Marley up for the party. He could't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She had a tan colored dress on that accented her body in all the right places, her hair straightened perfectly and a little more make up on than usual.

"Hey."

"Hi." she greeted him.

"I like your hair like that." He said quietly.

"Really? Thanks! I wasn't sure…I thought it made me look like Posh Spice." She laughed.

"Oh yeah! I mean you do kinda, but I like it." Sam laughed with her.

* * *

_You guys rock!_

_R&R_

_xx_


	4. Author's Note

Hey!

Happy New Year's!

Idk if you've heard, but I'm getting organized so if you read this fic I will be updating on **_Wednesdays!_**

please continue….I GETS REALLLL GOOD ;)

and try to share it with you Sarley friends!

love ya

xxx


	5. Chapter 4

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Let's aim for an awesome 2014 filled with lots of fan fiction!_

_I really love this fic. Hope you do, too!_

_xxx_

_Disclaimer: If it was mine, glee would be really weird_

* * *

The party was huge. Marley was scared she and Sam would be separated.

And that fear came true when she saw Wade and Sugar.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"We're so happy you came! We've missed you."

"Unique! Why are you dressed like that?" she saw her friend out of drag, wearing khaki pants and a stripped dress shirt.

"I figured it would be safer since this is a 'football' party." Marley hated to admit that her friend was probably right.

"Okay, Wade!" Marley winked.

"Marley? I though you came with Sam? Where is he?" Sugar asked.

Marley panicked. _'Oh god, where is he? What if he's hanging out with another girl? Wait, do I care about that?'_

She couldn't think on it too hard because Sugar and Wade pulled her by the hand.

"Who cares?" Sugar asked. "It's time to get drunk!"

Marley really wasn't the kind who got wasted, but tonight was different. She just wanted to have fun.

She took five shots, then shouted "YOLO."

Sam was worried when he lost Marley. He didn't want her to run into Jake…._or any other guy for that matter._

"Marley?" He was looking around for her, but couldn't find anyone he recognized.

"Hey have you seen Marley Rose?" He asked Stoner Brett.

"You mean that super hot brunette from your lame glee club?" He asked clearly high. _'Shocker'_

"Yes." Sam rolled his eyes.

"She was hanging out with some _dude._ I didn't really recognize _him_." Sam's heart stopped. A guy.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked angrily.

"I don't remember, I don't think he was on the football team." Sam could only think of one guy who wasn't on the football team at that moment. _'Jake'_

"They were dancing and stuff." And with that Stoner Brett left.

She was back with Jake. Sam and her got separated for five seconds and she goes back to him.

Filled with anger and jealousy, Sam went over to the cooler and pulled out a few beers.

"Fuck it." he says as he drinks it.

* * *

_Rut-row!_

_What's gonna happen?_

_See y'all next Wednesday :)_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 5

_I hope you love this one!_

_It's a fav :)_

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams._

* * *

"Oh my gosh! We're having so much fun!" Marley stated the obvious. "I love you guys so much!"

"WE LOVE DRUNK MARLEY!" Sugar and Wade laughed. They were both a little buzzed, but no where near Marley's level.

"Where's my guy?" Marley looked around confused.

"Marls? Are you talking about Jake?" Wade asked, worried.

"THERE HE IS! I SEE YOU!" She yelled running out of sight.

"Hi, Samuel." she giggled giving him a hug, "I missed you so much, like this much." She extended her arms as wide as she could.

"That's not what I heard." Sam was almost yelling back at her, "You were with that ASSHOLE who broke your heart."

Both very drunk and confused.

"I haven't even seen him, I don't think I have." Marley thought really hard. "NO. I WASN'T."

Sam looked confused, but in the drunk stupor couldn't think straight.

"There you are! We got worried." Wade said as Sugar and him walked over towards Marley and Sam.

"I was with you all night right?" Marley asked.

"Yup! We kept her in order Sam. No Jake." Wade answered.

_'Wade. He was the guy she was dancing with.'_

"Ohhhhhh." Sam laughed to himself.

"YOU WERE JEALOUS!" Marley said laughing and jumping.

"You guys are both really drunk, right?" Sugar said.

Sam nodded laughing uncontrollably, while Marley was insisting she wasn't.

"I'M SO SOBER RIGHT NOW!"

"We probably should leave these two alone…" Wade winked.

Sam grabbed Marley by her elbow and whispered in her ear.

"So what if I was jealous?"

Marley didn't think and before she knew it, her lips pressed hard against his.

He was shocked. He knew he should stop it, but at the drunken state he was in, he couldn't find the will power.

Instead he kissed her back, roughly and passionately. Neither cared about any consequences, they just wanted to keep kissing and never stop.

Finally they had to breathe.

Their foreheads still touched.

"I…want…you…" Marley says slowly, still catching her breath.

"Marley, what about Jake? Don't you think…" He was caught off by Marley's lips on his again, in a passionate yet shorter kiss.

"I think you think too much." She then took off running, until she found a vacant bedroom.

* * *

_Don't we love drunk Marley?_

_Left ya with a cliff hanger_

_Maybe if I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter earlier than next WED….maybe._

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 6

"Marley!" Sam yelled after her.

Finally he caught up with her. He went into the room and closed the door. He took the view of her in._ 'Stunning as usual.' _He couldn't help, but wonder what she looked like with nothing on.

He didn't have to wait too long because before he knew it, Marley pulled her dress off in one swift act. She stood in front of him wearing only a strapless red bra with matching lacy panties.

She waited for him to make the next move.

Sam knew he shouldn't, but his feelings for Marley were so strong as was the alcohol in his system.

"Fuck it." He said before pulling his shirt off and running to capture Marley in a tight embrace. His arms moving up and down the sides of her body as they kissed.

She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. They were content at that moment just breathing in each other's scent. Then, Sam began kissing her neck, as they slowly moved backwards towards the bed.

Tingles went through Marley's body and then she couldn't take it. She turned him around and pushed him on the bed. She started kissing him again as she reached for his belt ready to take his pants off. Once she was done with all the buttons Sam helped her by slipping them off.

He decided to take charge again, flipping her over. Her looked into her eyes as his soft hands touched her stomach. Slowly they inched higher and higher until they were covering her breasts, which were still covered by the fabric of her bra. She nodded at him, letting him know it was okay to take it off. He slipped his hands behind her to remove it. Once it was off she let out a little shiver. Sam immediately embraced her, using his body heat to warm her. He rubbed his hands together before taking her breasts in his hands. She let out a little moan at his touch. He played with them more as he saw how turned on she was getting.

He stood up and took his boxers off. He looked down at the goddess that laid before him. He grabbed her panty line and was about to rip them off of her, when his brain started getting in the way.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

He sat down beside her on the bed.

"I don't want you to do this to get back at Jake or because you have something to prove to yourself or you're drunk." he said honestly.

"Sam, yes, I am pretty drunk. But I've been drunk before when I was actually with Jake and it never got like this. I thought it was because I wasn't ready for sex in general. But with you. I feel…"

"You feel what?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Complete." She smiled and laid on the bed again, "Deep down I knew Jake wasn't the one, I just didn't want to admit it. I was scared of being alone. I didn't know at the time. I'm not even sure I ever loved him. Maybe I just wanted to, you know? And I don't mean to like freak you out, but I think I might have loved you since you called me out on my fake sweater."

"I love you." Was all Sam had to say.

"I want to give this to you. I want you to take me."

She then got up and pulled her panties off. Sam put his arms around her and cradled her, placing her beneath him.

"This may hurt a little." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Marley nodded.

He then thrusted himself inside of her. She squirmed a little under him.

"Ah, ow." She said softly.

"Are you okay?" He almost pulled himself out of her.

"Yeah, just let me adjust." Her eyes closed.

She opened them and stroked his face, "Keep going."

Sam obeyed. he went deeper and deeper inside of her. Their pace began to speed. And Marley was starting to get used to it, as she thrusted along. Her breathing began to quicken.

"Sam!" She said softly. "Oh my gosh."

She was getting ready to explode, but tried to hold on as she felt him in anticipation. Marley couldn't help but moan and Sam began to grunt. They both finally, full of energy, came together.

Sam then collapsed next to Marley.

"How was it?" Sam looked sweetly towards her, " I mean I know it can hurt the first time."

"Amazing." she replied. "Yeah it hurt at first, but then as I got more used to it, the more amazing it got." she kissed his cheek.

"We should probably go, since we have no idea whose house this is." Sam laughed.

They put their clothes back on and walked out of the party, glowing.

It wasn't until they were in the car, Sam realized something.

_'We didn't use protection...'_


End file.
